Peccātum
by Yumipon
Summary: Pecado (del latín peccātum), acción que se aparta del camino de lo recto y justo, o que falta a lo que es debido. Los pecados capitales son los que dan principio a otros, pero ¿realmente están mal o sólo es una forma de prohibirnos los distintos placeres de la vida? — Fic en respuesta a la actividad "(30) days of shipping" y al reto "Camino al Infierno", ambos del foro "¡Siéntate!"
1. Luxus

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es invención mía, sólo tomo a los personajes para situaciones hipotéticas, sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenernos.

 _Fic participante de la actividad **"(30) days of shipping"** y del reto **"Camino al infierno"** , ambos del foro **"¡Siéntate!"** (Link en mi perfil~)_

* * *

— _**Peccātum**_ —

* * *

— **I —**

— _Lujuria (del latín luxus): amor a la carne.  
Deseo carnal que nunca duerme. _—

* * *

Cerró los ojos, dejando que el calor del agua y el vapor que emanaba de ella le envolviera por completo. El clima era frío, había caído una nevada un par de días atrás y todo estaba teñido de blanco. No era el panorama ideal para salir a realizar un trabajo, porque la nieve siempre dificultaba el trayecto y muchas veces les costaba encontrar refugio si la noche los sorprendía en medio del camino. Esta vez, sin embargo, habían tenido suerte: las aguas termales que ahora bañaban su cuerpo habían aparecido justo frente a sus ojos cuando estaban por buscar alguna cueva para pasar la velada, y junto a ellas había una pequeña construcción de madera que ofrecía resguardo de la helada intemperie, desocupada. Sonrió, eso pintaba mejor que cualquier otro viaje que hubiesen emprendido hacía tiempo.

Escuchó el sonido del agua al mecerse cuando su acompañante se aventuró a entrar, abriendo los ojos para observarlo con detenimiento al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas encenderse levemente. Pese a que ella seguía comportándose _debidamente_ frente a todos, ya llevaban tiempo como un matrimonio bien consolidado y algunas _costumbres_ de cada uno, las iba adquiriendo el otro sin mucha dificultad, unas más rápido que otras. Miró con detenimiento los astutos ojos azules, la pícara sonrisa ladina, y se aventuró a bajar su trayecto, apreciando los firmes hombros y brazos, los definidos pectorales y el atlético abdomen hasta lo que el agua le dejaba ver. El resto de la anatomía no era necesario que la imaginara, la conocía bastante bien y sólo pensar en ella, provocaba que el calor de las aguas termales fuera ínfimo al lado del propio.

En otras circunstancias, habría hecho a un lado los pensamientos que ahora atravesaban su mente. Habría ignorado ese cosquilleante deseo que aparecía en su vientre, el evocar el recuerdo de esos brazos rodeándola, esas manos recorriéndola hasta los lugares más íntimos, su boca saboreando cada rincón al que tenía acceso; la idea de tener el cuerpo de Miroku junto al suyo, al alcance para también tocarlo, disfrutar agarrarse de sus nalgas y piernas marcadas, de la misma forma en que él hacía con ella, pronto dejó de ser un simple pensamiento para convertirse en su deseo.

Mordiéndose el labio, se acercó a él juguetonamente, logrando despertar el deseo también en su carne, pudo notarlo fácilmente en el brillo lascivo que desprendió su mirada al encontrarse con la de ella, para luego escrutar alrededor en busca de algún intruso que pudiese interrumpirlos.

— Sabes que estamos en un lugar _público,_ ¿no, Sanguito? Si alguien apareciera...

— Lo sé... Pero nadie en su sano juicio saldría de su hogar con este clima — acotó ella, dibujando un travieso e incitante círculo en su tórax.

— Somos los únicos tan locos como para hacerlo, ¿eh? — Sonrió de medio lado, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con ella. — Está bien, pero prométeme que no vas a contenerte.

Ahora Sango le regaló una sonrisa juguetona, insinuante. — No quiero hacerlo.

En ese punto, el deseo y la atracción que ella sentía por su esposo y que lograba provocarle a él sin mayor esfuerzo, habían llegado a un nivel sobrenatural que le nublaba un poco el juicio, pero no le importaba. A ninguno de los dos, en realidad, porque ése era un placer al que, una vez probado, ambos se habían vuelto adictos.

Miroku atrapó con su boca la de su mujer, besándola de una forma tan apasionada que logró un gemido ahogado en su garganta mientras sus manos se aventuraban a buscar esos lugares tan secretos y anhelados más de lo que era moralmente correcto admitir. Ahora no les importaba si alguien los descubría, el apetito naciente en sus entrañas sólo iba a saciarse de una forma, y agradecían que la noche apenas comenzara. Porque de seguro no dormirían, al igual que ese ferviente deseo que los consumía.

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Lujuria. (¿A que no se nota? xD)**_

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, como es habitual en mí, no puedo resistirme a las actividades del foro y esta es muy tentadora - sí, invita a pecar, yeah~ - así que aquí vamos. Pequeñas viñetas que van describiendo esos momentos en los que este par va a dejar ver algo más allá de su moral, donde se dejarán guiar por el placer del pecado de turno y arrastrar al otro en ese viaje, para llegar juntos al infierno... no es una mala propuesta, ¿no?_

 _ **E** n esta ocasión, le di la oportunidad a Sango de explorar ese lado que no va a mostrarle a nadie más, pero dejándola olvidar por una noche la moral bajo la que siempre se presiona. Vamos, que estoy segura de que ella desea con más pasión de lo que quisiera admitir, a su hombre y de seguro ya se le pegó lo pervertida._

 _ **E** n fin, nos leemos en el siguiente, abrazos y besos para todos (L)_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 _ **A favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto", porque leer y/o dar favs/follows sin review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo.**_


	2. Pigritia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es invención mía, sólo tomo a los personajes para situaciones hipotéticas, sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenernos.

Fic participante de la actividad **"(30) days of shipping"** y del reto **"Camino al Infierno"** , ambos del foro **"¡Siéntate!"** (Link en mi **perfil** ~)

* * *

— _**Peccātum**_ —

* * *

— **II** —

— _Pereza (del latín pigritia): Descuido o tedio en las cosas a que estamos obligados.  
La tristeza de ánimo que nos vuelve holgazanes. —_

* * *

Escuchó el bullicio de media mañana del otro lado de la pared, los más pequeños reían y corrían jugando en tanto los mayores organizaban las labores del día. La voz de Kagome le llegó desde lejos, regañando a InuYasha porque debería haber comenzado el entrenamiento de los jóvenes más temprano; también escuchó los bufidos molestos de su amigo cerca de su ubicación para luego llevarse consigo a todos los menores, niños y adolescentes incluidos. El alboroto cesó por unos instantes, en los que él volvió a cerrar los ojos, no tenía deseos de salir de la comodidad de su futón.

— Vamos, Miroku, es hora de que te levantes.

La voz de su mujer logró que esbozara una sonrisa, pero no movió ni un músculo más esperando su llegada, porque tenía claro que, al no tener resultados con sus palabras, intentaría sacarlo de ahí con sus propias manos. Y no se equivocó, ya que pronto escuchó los pasos seguidos de la puerta corrediza y el resoplido de fastidio característicos de su enfado.

— Buenos días, cariño.

— ¿"Buenos días"? Ya es tarde, deberías estar en pie.

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y alzando la mano para alcanzar la de ella, jalándola hasta su lado. — Ven y recuéstate conmigo, aprovecha que los niños no están…

— No voy a dejarme seducir por tus… — Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, pudo ver que esta vez él no tenía intenciones _"lascivas"_ con ella, su ofrecimiento era ése: quedarse recostada junto a él. Negó con un gesto antes de seguir respondiéndole. — No, tengo cosas que hacer. La comida no se prepara sola, hay ropa por lavar, y la casa está hecha un desastre. Tú deberías ayudarme y…

Miroku la volvió a jalar suavemente, provocando que ahora su cuerpo quedara tendido a su lado. La rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a él, sin esforzarse mucho. Sango soltó otro resoplido, levantando la vista para lanzarle una mirada severa.

— Olvida eso, la casa no va a caerse porque no hagas los quehaceres un día… además, ¿qué ganas haciéndolo? Ya cumplimos bastante bien nuestra cuota de responsabilidad al acabar con ese yōkai hace unos días…

— Es nuestro deber, _hay que hacerlo_ , nos guste o no…

— Déjalo para después, entonces. Vamos, descansa un poco. Trabajas demasiado…

Le besó la frente para luego cubrirla con las sábanas y mantenerla ahí, sin otro propósito ese día que descansar y alejar cualquier labor, ya fuese doméstica o de otro tipo, de su persona. Sango intentó salir de su repentina captura, pero fue en vano porque el semblante demasiado relajado y despreocupado de su esposo pronto comenzó a invadirla también. Soltó un último suspiro resignado, frunciendo un poco los labios antes de mirarlo a los ojos y hacer el último esfuerzo por cumplir su _labor de esposa_.

— Sabes que eso no es verdad, sólo hago lo que debo hacer… — En respuesta, Miroku negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, logrando que ella arrugara un poco más su gesto. — No vas a soltarme, ¿verdad?

— Preciosa, después de _nuestra intimidad_ , el mayor placer de todos es estar recostado junto a ti sin hacer ni pensar en nada… — Aprovechó el momento para besarla, atrapándola y envolviéndola en ese deseo de simplemente quedarse a su lado.

— Eres un caso perdido… — Murmuró ella, dejando de resistirse y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, admitiendo de esa forma que también disfrutaba el ignorar sus responsabilidades y sólo olvidar al resto del mundo por unos momentos.

Se mantuvieron así el resto del día, pasando por alto las veces que la voz preocupada de Kagome les llegó desde fuera, preguntando por ellos y extrañándose de que Sango no la hubiese acompañado a recolectar hierbas o de que Miroku no hubiera salido tras InuYasha y sus hijos para observar el entrenamiento. Ignoraron incluso el momento en el que su amiga comenzó a fastidiarse cuando el hanyō estuvo de vuelta y le confirmó que ellos no habían salido de su cabaña en todo ese tiempo. Ambos hicieron caso omiso, porque después de todo, ¿no es agradable disfrutar de un día de holgazanería junto a la persona que amas?

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Pereza.**_

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, dejo el segundo mientras pienso como hacer el siguiente. Espero el fin de semana poder actualizar con el tercero, porque la idea en realidad me está gustando mucho y quizá hasta decida escribir más sobre pecados luego de terminar eso (eso porque he estado leyendo sobre sus definiciones y uf! Me han gustado demasiado xd)._

 _ **O** k, ahora le damos la oportunidad a Miroku de arrastrar a Sango en sus redes de holgazanería sin querer pensar en los deberes. Es decir, ¿a quién no le gustaría poder darse el lujo de estar recostado, sin hacer nada, sin preocuparse ni ser interrumpido por las responsabilidades? A mí se me hace muy tentador, así que imagino que para ellos igual debe ser difícil resistirse si muchas veces se hacen cargo de cosas que hasta no les corresponde como tal - como exterminar demonios, que aunque sea su trabajo y hasta les apasione, igual debe ser agotador._

 _ **Q** uiero agradecer a **Nuez** por su maravilloso review, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y a esperar el siguiente. Te adoro~_

 _ **Y** a todos los que leen, también les agradezco y les mando un abrazo apretado en este clima de frío -por lo menos acá en mi país-. _

_**S** aludos a todos, nos leemos por ahí~_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 ** _A favor de la Campaña "Con Voz y Voto": porque leer y/o dar follow/favs sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo._**


	3. Gula

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es invención mía, sólo tomo a los personajes para situaciones hipotéticas, sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenernos.

 _Fic participante de la actividad **"(30) days of shipping"** y del reto **"Camino al Infierno"** , ambos del foro **"¡Siéntate!"** (link en mi **perfil** ~)_

* * *

— _**Peccātum**_ —

* * *

— **III** —

— _Gula (del latín gula): Exceso en el consumo.  
Glotonería, insaciabilidad y desorden al comer y beber, ya no por necesidad, sino por placer._ **—**

* * *

Los aperitivos seguían apareciendo como por arte de magia frente a sus ojos, ofreciéndole variedad de bocadillos y bastante sake para acompañarlos. Sabía que debería detenerse, hacía bastante que había saciado el hambre, incluso era consciente de que ya había cruzado la línea de los excesos, pero simplemente no podía dejar de probar cada alimento que entrara en su campo de visión y de beber un poco más junto con ello. Tragó el bocado de turno y echó una mirada alrededor, percatándose de que su acompañante, a pesar de disfrutar el banquete, estaba siendo mucho más recatado que ella. Frunció un poco el gesto, eso no era justo: Miroku siempre rompía las normas, se comportaba un tanto más inapropiadamente que ella; en cambio, ahora parecía ser todo un _ejemplo a seguir_. Se acomodó un poco en su lugar, comenzaba a sentir que el obi del kimono que usaba para la ocasión ya estaba demasiado ceñido. Pensó en eso cuando un nuevo plato fue colocado frente a ella, pero fue sólo algo fugaz que desapareció en menos de un segundo, mientras su mano daba alcance al siguiente tentempié que se llevaría a la boca.

— Veo que estás disfrutando mucho este festín, Sanguito — dio un respingo al escuchar la grave voz de su esposo en su oído.

— Todo está muy delicioso — murmuró en respuesta, notando la sonrisa maliciosa que él le dirigió.

— Es verdad. Hay varios bocadillos que son raros, no los había visto antes. Y el sake también es de muy buena calidad — agregó, levantando su _sakazuki_ a modo de brindis con ella.

Sango también levantó su bebida para luego beber el contenido. Si bien ella conocía casi todos los platillos servidos hasta el momento, eran parte del pasado en el que su aldea aún vivía y solían preparar celebraciones similares a esa en ocasiones especiales. No había disfrutado de tanta variedad de sabores desde hacía años, y quizá por lo mismo no podía dejar de comer, porque cada sabor que llegaba a su paladar, embriagaba no sólo sus sentidos, sino que también sus recuerdos. Se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo y le llevó uno de los nuevos bocadillos a la boca, invitándolo a comerlo.

— Este es exquisito, tienes que probarlo.

— Creo que pasaré, ya he comido suficiente…

— No seas aguafiestas. Anda, pruébalo — lo incitó, rozando el alimento en sus labios —. ¿Vas a dejarme sola disfrutando de esta deliciosa comida?

La mirada insinuante lo invitaba a ser su cómplice, una oferta que era difícil que él rechazara, ya fuera que se tratara de algo indecoroso o algo tan inocente como probar un poco de esos extravagantes platos que se lucían frente a sus ojos. Sonrió, rozando su pulgar en la mejilla de Sango antes de responderle.

— Sabes que jamás te dejaría sola en algo, preciosa.

Acto seguido, abrió la boca para permitir que ella lo hiciera probar ese delicioso manjar. Le dio la razón, era un bocado digno de los Dioses y resultaba difícil que ese sabor no terminara embriagándolo también. Soltó una risita que contagió a su esposa, quien luego de reír un rato, bebió un poco más de sake y sintió el ardor en sus mejillas, sabía que no sólo se había excedido en la comida, pero el gusto ardiente del alcohol en su garganta y estómago era algo que hacía tiempo no disfrutaba y en esos momentos, no le importaba si terminaba ebria junto al hombre que amaba. Años atrás, eso hubiese sido un peligro potencial; ahora, sabía que ambos podían confiar en la compañía segura del otro y que, así como la risa contagiosa y los movimientos lentos y torpes iban a ser algo compartido, también lo serían la resaca y el dolor de estómago que iban a visitarlos por la mañana.

— Nunca imaginé tener mejor compañía para comer y beber en exceso, _su Excelencia_.

Miroku volvió a reír y a beber más alcohol, abrazando a su mujer por la cintura y depositando un cálido beso en su mejilla, no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. No podía pensar en nadie más para compartir ese placer.

* * *

 **Prompt: Gula (?)**

* * *

 _ **¡Y** vamos por el tercero! A ver qué les parece esta escena. La gula es considerara un pecado de excesos, al igual que la lujuria (de hecho, una vez escuché que la lujuria era una especie de gula, pero sexual, lo que me hace mucho sentido). A diferencia de lo que popularmente se cree, no es simplemente el hecho de comer, sino que se relaciona mucho con el beber. Ya en sus orígenes, a este pecado se le llamo "gula y ebriedad" (gastrimargia), la que luego simplificaron a gula, pero mantiene el mismo concepto. Incluso puede tomarse como el exceso en el consumo de cualquier sustancia, incluyendo drogas, pero no voy a incurrir en eso aquí. _

_**E** n fin, ¿quién diría que Sango podría dejarse tentar por estos excesos? Yo imaginaba siempre a Miroku como alguien a quien no le costaría beber y comer en abundancia si tiene la oportunidad, pero ¿Sango? Pues bueno, también me la imagino disfrutando de este placer, en especial después de ser tan "correcta" y "recatada" en muchos aspectos. Hay que dejarla disfrutar~_

 _ **B** ueno, muchas gracias por llegar a este punto y leer. Mis saludos especiales y babosos a **Nuez** , que siempre me deja su maravilloso review~ Eres un sol, hermosa!_

 _ **N** os leemos en el siguiente, abrazos!_

 _ **Y** umi~_

 ** _A favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto": porque leer y/o dar follow/favs sin dejar review es como agarrarme una teta y salir corriendo._**


	4. Ira

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es invención mía, sólo tomo a los personajes para situaciones hipotéticas, sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenernos.

 _Fic participante de la actividad **"(30) days of shipping"** y del reto **"Camino al Infierno"** , ambos del foro **"¡Siéntate!"** (Link en mi perfil~)_

* * *

— _**Peccātum**_ —

* * *

— **IV** —

— _Ira (del latín ira): Sentimiento descontrolado de odio y enfado.  
Furia tal, que despierta el deseo de venganza._ —

* * *

Frunció un poco más el ceño, sin importarle ahora si los demás notaban que estaba molesto. Después de todas las estafas, engaños, robos y mentiras en los que había incurrido ese extraño, ahora tenía el descaro de coquetearle a su esposa. Sí, era cierto que había cortejado a la aldea entera antes de que descubrieran todas sus artimañas, pero a él no le importaban las otras chicas. Era _su mujer_ la que estaba siendo _víctima_ de sus halagos y galantería ahora, y eso él no iba a permitirlo.

— La he visto durante los entrenamientos, es muy ágil y fuerte. Durante todos mis viajes, no he visto a alguien que se le pueda comparar.

Claro, el tipo era listo y escogió muy bien el halago, provocando que las mejillas de Sango se sonrojaran cuando le tomó las manos y le dedicó esa galante sonrisa. Sintió su sangre hervir por el enfado, el corazón latiéndole más rápido y los puños temblarle aún en el prieto agarre de su shakujō. InuYasha le hizo un gesto de fastidio, también estaba harto de eso. Ambos acababan de descubrir la verdad tras todas las fantásticas historias del sujeto que ahora había decidido atreverse a regalarle un exótico dulce a la Exterminadora. El rostro se le desfiguró cuando escuchó la insistencia del hombre luego de la risita nerviosa de su mujer y su disculpa amable para no aceptar el bocadillo. Sabía que ella no permitiría que nadie que no fuese él la sedujera de esa forma, pero era demasiado educada para rechazarlo de golpe.

— Quítale tus sucias manos de encima y déjala en paz, maldito truhán.

Para sorpresa de todos, no fue InuYasha quien lo insultó ni soltó el gruñido de molestia al dirigirle la palabra. Sintió las miradas fijas en él y la evidente confusión en el rostro de todos ante sus palabras. Dio un paso hacia ellos al ver que el estafador no tenía intenciones de hacerle caso, apretando la mandíbula y mirándolo con odio.

— Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Además de que te está coqueteando descaradamente? — Respondió de golpe, sin dejar de mirar rencorosamente al hombre que permanecía junto a Sango, quizá pensando que ella podía defenderlo. — Pues, que este tipo es un estafador. Ninguna de sus maravillosas historias es cierta y las joyas y amuletos que ha vendido en la aldea son todos falsos. Los títulos que exhibe para respaldar su identidad son robados, encontramos al verdadero dueño.

Al igual que los demás, Sango tardó un poco en procesar la información. El hombre intentó buscar su ayuda, tomándola del brazo y negando con un gesto, tratando de apelar a su buen corazón.

— S-Sango, eso no es verdad, yo jamás…

— ¡¿Y te atreves a decir su nombre y a volver a tocarla?! ¡Eres un malnacido!

La castaña no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo en detener a Miroku cuando se abalanzó sobre el sujeto y lo arrojó al suelo, aunque no imaginó que él iba a comenzar a golpearlo de esa forma, hacía bastante tiempo que no veía a su esposo tan molesto, la furia se le escapaba por los ojos y tenía el rostro desencajado. Ella también comenzó a molestarse cuando recordó que el idiota seducía a cuanta mujer se le atravesara por el frente y ahora intentaba hacerla caer a ella, además de que les había intentado vender costosos amuletos de protección antes de caer en cuenta de que en su casa habitaba un monje. También apretó la mandíbula, hubiese dejado que el ojiazul siguiera castigando al sinvergüenza, pero notó que la rabia lo estaba cegando y ya era suficiente.

— Miroku, basta — intentó detenerlo, pero sus palabras no llegaron a los oídos del aludido, así que tuvo que recurrir al contacto físico, apartándolo y sujetándolo con fuerza para evitar que siguiera agrediendo al delincuente —. ¡Basta, detente! ¡Cálmate, ya le diste su merecido!

Aunque ella se lo dijera, él tenía la impresión de que no bastaba, la sangre aún le hervía y sentía que la única forma de calmarse era seguir golpeándolo hasta que esa furia desapareciera. Sin embargo, no le quedó de otra que hacerle caso a su esposa y resignarse a dejarlo ir, sus palabras parecían tener más sentido que la voz en su cabeza incitándolo a crear más violencia. A pesar de que solía ser más pacifista, que alguien como ese idiota osara coquetearle de esa forma a su mujer simplemente lo hacía perder la cabeza. Lamentablemente, la sensación rencorosa y agitada tardó un poco en abandonarlo, después de todo, tenía razones de peso para estar así de molesto, Sango era su esposa y nadie tenía el derecho de cortejarla de ese modo, ¿no?

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Ira.**_

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, he llegado con la actualización que corresponde para hoy~ Espero que les guste. Siento que cuando se trata de celar a Sango, Miroku puede ser un tipo de mucho cuidado. Se enfada con mucha facilidad con sólo pensar que alguien más la mire con otros ojos. Digo, sólo hay que verlo como se pone cuando ese yokai pez dijo que la haría su esposa. ¿A que no es para enfadarse?_

 _ **E** n fin, muchas gracias a **Constantine Moore** por su review y a **Nuez** por su apoyo. Nos leemos en el próximo :)_

 _ **A** brazos~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	5. Invidia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es invención mía, sólo tomo a los personajes para situaciones hipotéticas, sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenernos.

 _Fic participante de la actividad_ _ **"(30) days of shipping"**_ _y del reto_ _ **"Camino al infierno"**_ _, ambos del foro_ _ **"¡Siéntate!"**_ _(Link en mi perfil~)_

* * *

— _**Peccātum**_ —

* * *

— **V** —

— _Envidia (del latín invidia): Deseo por lo que no se posee.  
Sentimiento de pesar por anhelar lo que otros tienen y quererlo para uno. _**—**

* * *

— Vamos, Yuta. Sólo serán un par de días.

— Deja en paz a tu madre, nos estás retrasando.

Levantó la mirada desde su labor – preparar la comida – hasta las figuras de sus amigos tratando de despedirse de su único hijo. Torció los labios en un intento de sonrisa, pero no era un gesto sincero porque no estaba feliz con la idea de volver a quedarse en la aldea, haciéndose cargo de los menores y las tareas domésticas mientras alguien más iba de cacería. InuYasha y Miroku siempre mantenían un ritmo similar y se turnaban bastante bien para que ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicado. Sin embargo, ella…

— Espero que se comporte mejor que la vez pasada — la dulce voz de su amiga interrumpió su línea de pensamiento —. No entiendo por qué con ustedes causa tanto desastre.

— Porque está con las gemelas… sabes que Mao ya es imparable, y si la juntas con Yuta… — Como siempre, su esposo tenía la explicación perfecta para todo. — Vayan tranquilos, nos haremos cargo de todo con Sango.

— Tienes razón. Muchas gracias — se despidió alegremente, saliendo junto al hanyō y dejándolos a ellos con cuatro niños jugando alrededor de la sala.

Sango soltó un suspiro, volviendo a enfocarse en la olla que tenía frente a ella, pero sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente dirigidos hacia el sentimiento un poco angustiante y frustrante que nacía ahora en su pecho. Se suponía que también tenía un sistema de "turnos" para salir junto a los demás, pero ya iba casi un año que no lo hacía. Frunció un poco las cejas, cómo deseaba en esos momentos estar en el lugar de Kagome. Su amiga no era tan fértil como ella, su cuerpo sólo había pasado por un embarazo, por lo que no tenía impedimento para realizar su labor contra yōkais y malos espíritus. No, la azabache podía darse el placer de acompañar a su esposo todo lo que quisiera y, por si fuera poco, mantenía un físico de muerte que a varios les llamaba la atención. No era que ella quisiera estar en los ojos de otros que no fuesen su monje, pero sabía que sus curvas ya no eran tan pronunciadas y su traje de Exterminadora ya había tenido un par de modificaciones en esos años. Y como guinda del pastel, la sacerdotisa era un amor con pies: tan delicada, dulce y considerada que todo el mundo le tenía aprecio. En pocas palabras, Kagome seguía siendo _femenina_ , muy a diferencia de ella que era considerada una mujer fuerte e incluso había escuchado que le llamaban "un poco tosca" para las labores del hogar. Bufó ahora involuntariamente, nunca había aprendido a ser una _dama_ porque había crecido para ser guerrera; sin embargo, ahora anhelaba eso que siempre se había negado. Le daba igual lo que dijera Miroku, odiaba que Kagome tuviese tantas cosas que ella anhelaba y despertara su deseo. Quizá si alguna vez su amiga – o cualquier aldeana que compartiera esas características que ella ahora quería para sí misma – necesitaran de su fortaleza y agilidad para lograr algo, apreciarían lo que ella tenía. Pero eso no le daría a ella lo que ahora quería tener.

— Cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

La voz grave y preocupada del ojiazul hizo que volviese a levantar la vista hasta la de él. La conocía mejor que nadie y siempre lograba leerla sin dificultad. Aunque intentara negarlo, sabría si le mentía. Realizó un movimiento con la cabeza, intentando espantar a sus pensamientos.

— No es nada, sólo estoy… olvídalo, no tiene importancia — era consciente de que Miroku no le creyó, pero no iba a insistir, sabía cuándo ella no quería hablar sobre algo y lo respetaba, era una especie de acuerdo al que habían llegado hacía un tiempo, de forma implícita.

— Como digas… — Le sonrió y luego echó una mirada a los pequeños que ya habían dejado en desorden su hogar. — ¿Sabes? Extraño nuestras _escapadas_. ¿Tú no?

Ella sonrió, esta vez de forma sincera: — Claro que sí. No imaginas cuánto me hastía tener que quedarme aquí.

— Bueno, la razón de ello — dijo, apuntando al vientre de su esposa, que tenía el tamaño de un melón — es consecuencia de muchos momentos apasionados no aptos para menores…

Por supuesto que él tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero nunca podría decirle que no, y al final, llevar un hijo _más_ producto de su amor era, en definitiva, algo magnífico. Quizá, fuese su amiga y las otras aldeanas las que debiesen desear estar en su lugar.

* * *

 ** _Prompt: Envidia._**

* * *

 _ **H** ola, hola... sí, quería actualizar ayer pero no alcancé y luego tuve turno noche. Así que se los traigo hoy, tadá~! ¿Qué les parece? A veces pienso que Sango tendría envidia o celos de Kagome y las otras aldeanas porque ella no se considera para nada femenina y a veces creo que le gustaría serlo, porque se siente menos mujer por eso. Pero también siento que disfruta tanto su vida, que luego de pensar en eso, desecha la idea porque su vida es genial. Yo por lo menos estaría feliz en su lugar xd_

 _ **M** uchas gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer, en especial a **Nuez** y a **Constantine Moore** por dejar sus reviews. Nos leemos en los siguientes :)_

 _ **H** asta pronto!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	6. Avaritia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es invención mía, sólo tomo a los personajes para situaciones hipotéticas, sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenernos.

 _Fic participante de la actividad_ _ **"(30) days of shipping"**_ _y del reto_ _ **"Camino al infierno"**_ _, ambos del foro_ _ **"¡Siéntate!"**_ _(Link en mi perfil~)_

— _**Peccātum**_ —

* * *

— **VI** —

— _Avaricia (del latín avaritia): Deseo desmedido por adquirir riquezas sin necesidad.  
Afán por obtener bienes materiales para atesorarlos para uno mismo._ **—**

* * *

El trinar de los pájaros acompañó el ruido de la puerta corrediza cerrándose lentamente, mientras recibía los rayos del sol en su cabeza. Echó una mirada rápida alrededor y sonrió un tanto misterioso, asegurándose de que nadie lo hubiese visto llevar hasta ese almacén los recientes tesoros que había traído consigo después del último viaje emprendido a un lujoso Palacio para erradicar a un yōkai que atemorizaba a sus habitantes. Colocó su mano en forma de visera para poder ver por el camino, protegiéndose del sol y escudriñando a la figura que se acercaba a paso seguro, ampliando su sonrisa al reconocer ese vaivén de caderas tan sensual y decidiendo encaminarse hacia ella, para acortar el camino hasta su encuentro.

— Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué hace una chica tan hermosa como tú, sola por estos desolados parajes? ¿Acaso estás perdida?

Ella lo recibió con un gesto astuto, el brillo coqueto en sus ojos lo deslumbró por un instante.

— Buenas tardes, _su Excelencia_. Estoy en busca de mi esposo, que volvió de su más reciente trabajo y aún no ha aparecido por la casa. ¿Lo ha visto? Es así te alto, ojos azules como el cielo, cabello oscuro y si no hace acto de presencia pronto, terminará perdiendo un par de dientes.

— ¿Por qué eres tan violenta, Sanguito? — Miroku suspiró, abrazándola por los hombros. El juego coqueto era algo que a veces hacían y que ella ahora le había seguido, pero sólo para romperlo bruscamente.

— Porque se te está haciendo costumbre visitar nuestro almacén antes que nuestro hogar cuando regresas de tus viajes. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿El guardar las ganancias no puede esperar?

Él dudó un par de segundos, pensándolo bien. Sus _ganancias_ eran cada vez más valiosas y temía que si alguien las viera antes de que las guardara, se las pudiesen robar. Cada tesoro, joya, reliquia u obra de arte que lograba obtener como pago por sus servicios, eran de mucho valor y no tenía deseos de compartirlas con nadie, porque sabía que ningún otro apreciaría su verdadero significado. Él deseaba preservarlos, protegerlos de miradas curiosas, de toques descuidados y tratos inexpertos. Quizá algún día pudiese heredárselas a sus hijos – sabía que Shin compartía la mayoría de sus gustos –, pero por ahora, estaba seguro que sólo él era capaz de ver cuán importantes eran.

— Intento proteger la seguridad de nuestra familia. Si alguien con malas intenciones me viera llegar con cosas de valor, podría…

— Sabemos defendernos, Miroku. Lo tienes más que claro, no es excusa…

— Prefiero evitar que se encuentren en esa situación. Además, también es mejor que los niños no sepan cuánto he ganado en cada salida. La última vez que me vieron llegar con una buena paga, quisieron salir solos para tener ellos también dinero…

— Ése fue Shin, que convenció a las gemelas. Está siguiendo muy bien tus pasos, _cariño_.

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro, se notaba a leguas que su mujer estaba molesta. Detuvo el paso y la hizo darse la media vuelta, caminando de nuevo en dirección al almacén donde escondía sus riquezas, provocando la extrañeza en ella. Lo miró con un gesto interrogante, que él simplemente respondió con una sonrisa y silencio hasta que llegaron al lugar; miró alrededor, nuevamente asegurándose de que nadie rondaba cerca, y abrió la puerta corrediza para dejarle ver a Sango los valiosos objetos que guardaba en su interior. La empujó suavemente hacia adentro y volvió a cerrar la puerta, contemplando el rostro lleno de asombro de su esposa.

— Lamento haberte ocultado todo esto, temía que no lo comprendieras — se disculpó, notando la duda en los ojos castaños —. Sé que parece demasiado, pero no lo es… además, tengo muchas cosas para ti.

Buscó rápidamente un cofre de mediano tamaño y lo abrió frente a su mujer, revelándole varias joyas, algunas delicadas, otras bastante ostentosas, pero todas de mucho valor. Sango entreabrió la boca, sin encontrar palabras para decir algo en esos momentos, perdida en la magnitud de la pequeña fortuna que tenía su esposo ahí. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó un bello collar de plata con detalles en una piedra azul que la hipnotizó por completo; lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y cerró el broche por la espalda, besando con delicadeza la zona y sonriéndole cómplice, astuto, mientras la hacía mirarse en un espejo que descansaba cerca de ellos, otro más de sus tesoros.

— Miroku…

— No digas nada. ¿Hermoso, no? Sé que pocas personas apreciarían realmente su belleza, pensé que tú tampoco lo comprenderías… lo siento, no debí ocultártelo. ¿Puede ser nuestro secreto? Nadie tiene porque enterarse de todo lo que tenemos aquí…

La mirada de Sango volvió a brillar, pero esta vez fue con anhelo, incluso algo de ambición. — De acuerdo… pero no vuelvas a ocultarme nada de lo que traigas contigo…

— Por supuesto, _mi preciosa_ esposa.

Ambos sonrieron y contemplaron unos minutos más las reliquias antes de volver a salir del almacén. Sango, a pesar de que siempre había llevado una vida más humilde incluso siendo la hija del Capitán y líder de su aldea, tenía el oculto, profundo y entrañable deseo de tener tesoros como aquellos y, de no ser por las mañas de su amado esposo, quizá jamás lo habría cumplido.

* * *

 ** _Prompt: Avaricia._**

* * *

 _ **B** ueno, subo esto rápidito antes de comenzar a prepararme para el trabajo. Me costó personificar este pecado porque tanto Miroku como Sango no son personas ambiociosas -no de la forma en la que actúa la avaricia- pero creo, creo que logré hacer encajar bien el pecado en ambos. Así que espero sus apreciaciones al respecto._

 _ **S** aludos y enormes agradecimientos a Constantine Moore y a Nuez, de verdad aprecio mucho que se pasen a leer y dejen sus reviews._

 _ **B** esos, nos leemos en el próximo y último capítulo del fic :)_

 _ **Y** umi~_


	7. Superbia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha y Co. no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es invención mía, sólo tomo a los personajes para situaciones hipotéticas, sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretenernos.

 _Fic participante de la actividad_ _ **"(30) days of shipping"**_ _y del reto_ _ **"Camino al infierno"**_ _, ambos del foro_ _ **"¡Siéntate!"**_ _(Link en mi perfil~)_

— _**Peccātum**_ —

* * *

— **VII** —

— _Soberbia (del latín superbia): Altivez y apetito de ser mejor por sobre otros.  
Satisfacción y deseo de ser preferido y alabado por sobre los demás._ _ **—**_

* * *

Recibió el Hiraikotsu de vuelta y sonrió, satisfecha al ver el brillo de orgullo y emoción en los ojos de los espectadores, pero especialmente en el de su esposo e hijos. El cuerpo inerte del yōkai cayó con un estruendo tras de ella, logrando que su cabello se meciera, mostrando una imagen incluso más heroica.

— ¡Viva la Exterminadora Sango! ¡Sólo ella podría acabar con un yōkai así de rápido y sin causar más daños!

La exclamación provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero su pecho se hinchó con orgullo, sabía que lo que decían era verdad. InuYasha podría ser tan rápido como ella, sin embargo, era más destructivo y solía causar daños colaterales que afectaban aún más a las víctimas de sus enemigos; Kohaku aún requería de más tiempo para determinar los puntos débiles y lograr causar la muerte de los demonios con su Kusarigama; por último, Miroku y Kagome eran mucho más eficientes cuando de energías malignas o espirituales se trataba, con los rivales de ese tipo requerían más tiempo y a veces, ayuda.

Era ella la candidata perfecta para esa labor, nadie más. Y le daba gusto saber que los demás también eran conscientes de ello.

— ¿Mamá, nos enseñarás a usar así el wakizashi?

— ¡Sí, por favor! Tu habilidad en el kenjutsu es insuperable. El tío InuYasha sólo sabe lanzar golpes directos…

— ¡Exacto! Tú lo prácticas como un verdadero arte… ¡Oh, y el Hiraikotsu! ¿Podremos usarlo algún día?

Las gemelas se habían acercado a ella emocionadas, al igual que Miroku y sus dos hijos menores, a los 5 les brillaban los ojos y tenían una sonrisa en el rostro que acentuó aún más el gesto de satisfacción en el de ella.

— Claro que se los enseñaré, sólo deben tener paciencia…

— Keh, y cómo siempre, no dejaste nada para mí — el reclamo de InuYasha no se hizo esperar, como siempre. Ella no le respondió, sabía que no era necesario porque todos ahí conocían el motivo por el que ya no lo dejaban derrotar yōkais en las cercanías de la aldea.

— No rezongues, si hubieses usado tu espada, probablemente ahora no estaríamos hablando sobre esto, sino sobre cómo reconstruir las casas destruidas…

— Además, debes admitir que ver a Sango lucirse en el campo de batalla, es mucho más digno de admirar que tú dando mandobles sin gracia.

— Mamá es una experta, tío InuYasha… sabes que no le vas a ganar en eso, es una Exterminadora.

Kagome, Miroku y por último, Mao, habían logrado silenciar al hanyō, pero también lo irritaron un poco más. Ella no le dio importancia, porque después de notar el alivio, la alegría y el apoyo en las miradas agradecidas de los aldeanos, y cruzarse con los ojos azules cómplices y vivaces de su esposo, sabía que ese sentimiento desbordante de saberse superior a cualquier otro guerrero en ese aspecto, era justificado.

Y lo mejor era que ese orgullo era compartido por Miroku, quien jamás iba a negar que ella era la mejor en lo que hacía y él también podía sentirse satisfecho al verla demostrarlo.

* * *

 _ **Prompt: Soberbia.**_

* * *

 _ **H** ola, sé que me tardé más de los tres días en subir el último capítulo, pero tuve mucho trabajo, además de un pequeño bloqueo que me hizo quedar atascada al inicio de este pecado... pero, por fin, aquí está. Una demostración de lo orgullosa que Sango se siente al ser una guerrera sin comparación, y más aún, lo bien que se siente de que los demás también lo sepan y la prefieran por sobre otras opciones. Digo, la mujer tiene agallas, habilidad y la capacidad suficiente como para que nadie dude de su fuerza. Y lo mejor es que su familia también es consciente de ello y se lo hacen saber._

 _ **B** ueno, con este capítulo doy por terminado este proyecto. Agradezco a quienes se pasaron a leer, en especial a **Constantine Moore** y a **Nuez** , que dejaron hermosos reviews~ son maravillosas :)_

 _ **E** spero leernos por ahí, en algún otro proyecto. _

_**¡H** asta la próxima!_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
